Twister
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro tahu satu hal: Ayahnya tidak akan merestuinya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya karena gender mereka yang sama. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan?. Warning: (probably)OOC, AkaKurofem!Kuro. Chapter 4: Kuroko Tetsuya, As a Girl : The Game I Started? Or Not? Cover not mine!
1. C1 : As A Teenager, I'm Falling in Love

Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda tampan berambut merah crimson dengan warna mata senada. Pemuda berumur empat belasan itu mengacak pelan surainya. Malam ini, tepat sesaat sebelum Ia seharusnya istirahat dari kegiatan sehari-harinya, Ia malah tak bisa tidur. Jangankan tidur, mengantuk saja tidak. Tugas sekolah, OSIS, klub basket, serta tugas tugas sederhana tentang perusahaan Ayahnya-yang tentu saja Ayahnya sendiri yang mengajarkan: sudah selesai Ia kerjakan. Satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah tidur. Kalau tidak, lama kelamaan Ia akan sakit. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Ia tahu, tahu persis bahkan apa yang mengganggunya saat ini. Awalnya, Ia mengira hal ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk anak seusianya. Dia mafhum seperti orang dewasa, dia mafhum kalau umurnya yang masih belasan, yang masih labil dan emosi di pucuk kepala itu memaksanya untuk berperasaan demikian: jatuh cinta. Bukan pilihannya, kan?

Satu tahun lebih Ia uring uringan pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi sejak itu juga, Ia memendam dalam dalam perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Kenapa? Karna Ia jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda. Ya, seorang lelaki. Walaupun untuk ukuran lelaki, wajahnya terlalu manis, tingginya tidak seberapa, dan lain lainnya.

Seijuuro tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya kali ini. Apa kata Ayahnya? Demi harta dan tahtahnya Ia tahu, Ayahnya tidak akan menyetujuinya. Setelah mendengar itu, kemungkinan pertama Ia dijodohkan. Yang lebih parah jika sampai keselamatan Kuroko Tetsuya yang jadi taruhan. Tidak, Ia tidak mau seperti itu.

Matanya kembali mencoba tertutup. _'Setidaknya, mimpikan aku dan Tetsuya bersama'_ -ujarnya

Namun Seijuuro tidak tahu bahwa takdir Tuhan sebenarnya telah membelenggunya dengan Tetsuya

.

.

.

Twister

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Twister milik saya sendiri dengan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari cerita cerita lain yang saya berikan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), Penulisan tidak benar, Inspirasi dadakan

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

 **Akashi Seijuuro, As a Teenager: I'm Falling in Love**

Sudah semimnggu sejak Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang dari sekolah. Dia tidak masuk kelas, dia tidak masuk latihan. Bahkan pada latihan hari minggu, sang pujaan hati Seijuuro tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Jangankan hidung, sehelai rambut saja tidak ada. Dan bagi Seijuuro, ini sudah kelewatan. Dia sudah tidak tahan, dia penasaran, dia khawatir. Apakah Tetsuya baik-baik saja? Paling besar kemungkinan adalah dia sakit, tapi bagaimana jika hal yang lainnya terjadi? Tetsuya hilang? Tetsuya diculik? Atau yang paling parah, dia kecelakaan dan koma? Atau bahkan meninggal?! Oh, Seijuuro sudah pada batasnya mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Hei, ini aneh–Tetsu tidak muncul sudah seminggu. Aku mulai khawatir". Pemuda berkulit tan berbicara disela deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia menyenderkan bahunya pada bangku _bench_ terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ïya _ssu_ , aku juga mulai rindu padanya". Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang yang berbicara. Ia menyeka keringat dan mengambil minuman yang diserahkan oleh seorang wanita dengan surai pink. "Bagaimana jika kita kerumahnya _ssu_?!"

Surai pirang sudah duduk tegak. Ia begitu semangat ketika mengatakannya. "Aku ikut", nada malas terdengar dari pemuda berambut ungu sambil minum.

"Hmph merepotkan. Tapi aku juga ikut". Kali ini pemuda berambut hijau dengan posisi _shooting guard_ dalam timnya bersuara sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak berubah dari detik sebelumnya.

"Bagus". Terdengar suara sang kapten Akashi Seijuuro, sebelum dengan sempurna berada didepan kepala pelangi yang baru saja membicarakan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kita akan kerumahnya sepulang ini, kau ikut Momoi?". Ia melirik _manager_ basketnya, dengan semangat Momoi mengangguk

"Aku akan tunggu kalian di gerbang!", ucap Momoi sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan memberikan minum pada yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi _chhi_ tidak apa apa pulang lebih larut?", surai pirang mendongak menghadap kapten. Maklum, Seijuuro biasanya selalu pulang tepat waktu. Atau, jika Ia berurusan dengan sekolah setidaknya dia akan pulang bersama supirnya. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Seijuuro kemudian mendahului mereka pergi ke _locker room_. Latihan hari ini rasanya begitu menjadi beban buatnya: Ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia terlalu khawatir, Ia perlu informasi yang jelas tentang keberadaan si surai biru. Dan sebentar lagi Ia akan tahu, betapa leganya ketika Ia memikirkan hal itu. Akhirnya, Ia dan _rainbowhead_ -teman setimnya bergegas mengganti baju. Bahkan mereka hanya lap sana sini keringatnya-mereka ingin bergegas menemui Kuroko. Kangen berat, katanya

TING TONG

"Tet _chan_ ada orang diluar! Coba lihat sana". Wanita paruh baya ditengah umur tiga puluh tahunannya berteriak dari dapur. Surai biru sebahunya terlihat menggantung lucu. Wajahnya bahkan masih seperti anak belasan tahun. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sebelas duabelas periangnya dengan Kise Ryota, "Tet _chan_!"

Sekali lagi Tetsuna berteriak, nampaknya yang dipanggil merasa enggan-sangat enggan untuk membukakan pintu. Ia lebih memilih melirik balik ke Ibunya.

"T-Tapi bu!". Sepasang iris biru bertemu dengan iris lainnya. "Tetsuya"

Sejurus kemudian, anaknya berlari menuju pintu. Rupanya takut sekali jika ibunya sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Tet _chan_ "

Sebelum membuka pintu, Tetsuya berdoa dalam hati. Mengusir kegalauannya sejenak. Dia memikirkan tentang siapa tamunya? Semoga bukan siapa siapa, batinnya. Ia memutar kenop pelan, pelan sekali sampai mungkin tamunya tidak mengetahui bahwa pintu sudah terbuka. Cahaya matahari sempat membuat Tetsuya kesulitan melihat, hingga akhirnya pintu rumahnya terbuka sempurna: begitu juga mulutnya

Tujuh orang dipintu rumah Tetsuya-termasuk Tetsuya sendiri. Diam masing-masing memperhatikan, yang paling diperhatikan adalah Tetsuya, beberapa detik kemudian suara Tetsuna kembali mengumandang.

"Siapa Tet _chan_? Kenapa berdiri disitu saj–". Tetsuna terkejut. Sama halnya dengan tamunya. Siapa tadi? Ibu ini bilang "Tet _chan_ "? tolong, mereka tahu itu nama panggilan siapa oleh ibunya ini. Mereka tahu panggilan itu untuk pemuda bersurai biru langit sepertinya, dan mereka ulangi lagi: PEMUDA. Sedangkan yang berdiri dihadapan mereka-yang dipanggil ibunya dengan sebutan tadi adalah: PEREMPUAN

Bisakah Kuroko Tetsuya kabur sekarang? Orang-orang yang paling dihindarinya sekarang berada didepannya: memandang dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bertemu dengannya. Oh Tuhan, demi apapun jadikan ini mimpi! Tim basketnya sekarang berada didepan matanya, sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Tetsuya akui dia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi setelah dia sembuh! Bukan dengan masih seperti ini.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya menjalani tiga belas tahun hari harinya sebagai seorang pemuda-seminggu lalu, Ia bangun dengan tubuh yang lebih ramping, kulit yang lebih halus dan lebih putih, otot yang semakin tidak terlihat dibagian tangan, paha dan kaki, dan-rambutnya yang kini lurus sampai pantatnya. Lantas pagi itu Ia awali dengan teriakan didepan kaca

"Ja-jadi maksud bibi, perempuan ini adalah Tetsu?". Daiki menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya. Ia terlihat tegang, tidak tenang, tapi ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "K-kau Tetsu?"

"Aomine- _kun_ ", Kuroko Tetsuya menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Mati saja sana", lanjutnya. Tidak lama, wajah Daiki semakin merah padam. Dan Daiki memalingkan wajah sambil tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih tidak mengerti", wajah Tetsuya melunak sedikit. Setidaknya, yang satu ini tidak akan membuatnya sakit hati berlebih seperti Daiki barusan. Atau seperti Momoi yang masih diam dengan wajah merah dan tatapan kagum: menurutnya, Tetsuya cantik dan manis sekali. Atau seperti Shintarou yang bahkan tidak mau bertatapan dengannya, Shintarou gugup. Atau Ryota yang tiba tiba memeluknya dan mengatakan hal seperti ' _Kau cantik sekalissu, manis sekali! Kurokochhi mau kan jadi pacarku?!_ ' hingga akhirnya membuat Seijuuro harus meninju pipinya. Tapi hal itu bahkan tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Ryota. Atau bahkan seperti Atsushi yang sampai sekarang masih memakan cemilannya dengan wajah yang malas. Tapi, Atsushi memakannya lebih cepat. Sepertinya dia kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri.

"Intinya, malam itu bibi menyuguhkan _vanilla cake_ buatan teman bibi pada Tetsuya dan besoknya dia sudah–seperti ini?". Seijuuro berkata ragu. Dan Tuhan, Seijuuro sudah tidak tahan lagi. Makhluk didepannya benar benar Kuroko Tetsuya dengan _gender_ perempuan?! I-itu artinya Ia akan dapat persetujuan dari Ayahnya?! Maaf, masih terlalu jauh Seijuuro.

"Ya, begitulah Seijuuro- _kun_. Sejak saat itu, Tetsuya tidak mau pergi sekolah. Dia bahkan tak mau keluar rumah". Tetsuna menghela nafas. Ia khawatir tentu saja. Anaknya sudah kelas dua SMP dan seharusnya Ia tidak boleh melewatkan satu mata pelajaran pun. "Bibi sudah mencoba bertanya pada teman bibi?"

Seijuuro kembali meng _observasi_ , mungkin saja didalam _cake_ itu ada bahan kimia yang membuat Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini kan?

"Sudah, sebenarnya Seijuuro- _kun,_ " Tetsuna menggantungkan kalimat. Menarik nafas pelan-pelan

"Sebenarnya aku juga ikut memakan kue tersebut. Tapi tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi padaku. Begitu juga suamiku". Tetsuya sekarang sudah memandang objek lain. Hatinya sakit. Tentu saja, ini tidak wajar. Ia dengan yakin sudah hidup selama tiga belas tahun sebagai seorang lelaki tulen. Lelaki yang masuk klub basket pria disekolahnya, lelaki yang dijuluki pemain bayangan oleh rekan setimnya, lelaki yang menjadikan Daiki sebagai cahayanya: jadi, dia tidak bermimpi sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Pertama-tama, Tetsuya kau harus masuk sekolah". Ucapan Seijuuro membuat bola matanya sedikit membesar, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali menjadi normal. "Akashi- _kun_ mau membawaku kesekolah dengan–seperti ini?". Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus memanggil kondisinya sekarang apa.

"Aku dan anggota tim tidak akan keberatan. Kami akan menjagamu dan membuatmu dimengerti oleh para guru dan teman teman. Kita masih tidak tahu apakah kau bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki atau terus menjadi–", jeda diberikan Seijuuro. Ia kemudian melirik surai biru, iris biru langitnya sedih. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Seijuuro sakit hati. "–perempuan"

"bibi sudah ke dokter bukan?", lanjutnya lagi. "Sudah", Tetsuna pun menjawab seadanya. Baginya, beruntung Tetsuya mempunyai teman dengan otak jenius sebanding dengan Seijuuro. "Dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang aneh di tubuhnya-bahkan ketika mereka memeriksa tubuh Tetsuya, mereka bilang Tetsuya murni perempuan"

"Mungkin keajaiban dan takdir Tuhan". Tetsuna sudah melihat tubuh Tetsuya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Tetsuya sudah berubah menjadi perempuan utuh. Dadanya, kelaminnya bahkan sudah murni seperti perempuan. Hal itu tentu saja tidak perlu diceritakan.

"Aku juga sudah meminta surat keterangan dokter mengenai itu. Jika Tetsuya mengalami kesulitan dalam sekolahnya yang mungkin tidak akan begitu saja percaya". Seijuuro mengangguk, sejauh ini Ia paham betul dengan yang terjadi. Dan jika salah satu dari anggota timnya, atau gurunya, atau teman teman yang lainnya mulai mempertanyakan Tetsuya, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Tetuya, aku akan menunggumu siap untuk masuk sekolah", Seijuuro memandang Tetsuya lembut. Ia mengerti: sedikit saja matanya menajam menuju Tetsuya, itu hanya akan menambah luka dihatinya sekarang.

"Besok, Akashi- _kun_ ". Mata Seijuuro membulat sebentar, lalu normal kembali.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah siap. Aku malah lebih takut untuk bertemu dengan kalian ketimbang dengan guru atau teman-teman sekelas"

" _Tadaima_ ", Seijuuro memasuki rumahnya yang luas. Barisan _maid_ dan _butler_ terlihat sesaat setelah Ia menapakkan kaki didalam.

" _Okaerinasaimasen_ Seijuuro- _sama_ ". Barisan _maid_ dan _butler_ itu secara serempak menundukkan badan didepan putra tunggal majikannya.

"Sei". Bariton lelaki tua berusia diujung empat puluh memanggil namanya. " _Otou-sama_ ", jawabnya

"Kemarilah"

Seijuuro kemudian membawa kakinya mendekati Ayahnya. Ruang keluarga terletak masuk lebih kedalam dibalik tangga kembar yang menuju arah kanan dan kiri. Ruang itu begitu luas namun sepi, hanya ada sofa, meja kaca sebatas lutut, tv dan perabotan sederhana: namun bernilai tinggi. Menghiasi ruang kosong. Ayahnya duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Masih lengkap dengan kemeja kerjanya, dasi, beserta kacamata dan banyak sekali lembar lembar kertas disekitarnya.

" _Otou-sama_ , Seijuuro mengusulkan _Otou-sama_ untuk mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu". Seijuuro kemudian duduk tak jauh darinya, memberikan ruang untuk Ayahnya beserta kertas-kertas yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Lebih penting dari itu, Sei. Kau kemana saja? Aku dengar kau menjenguk temanmu yang sakit?". Akashi Masaomi, Ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro itu masih fokus pada lembaran kertas kerjanya.

"Ya, sesuatu terjadi padanya". Seijuuro menyamankan diri di sofa, namun sebaik mungkin masih terlihat sopan didepan Ayahnya. "Begitu kah?", Masaomi merespon. "Apakah parah?"

"Hmmm, dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya tidak"

"Apakah teman dekatmu?"

"Ya, dia teman setim basketku"

"Sayang sekali"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, sampai Seijuuro berdiri dan mengucapkan ingin bebersih diri dan mengerjakan tugasnya, yang lalu diberi anggukan oleh Masaomi.

Hanya sebatas itu, paling tidak seminggu tiga kali Ia bertatap dengan Ayahnya diluar jam makan malam dan sarapan. Saat sarapanpun, Ayahnya kebanyakan sudah pergi lebih dulu. Tapi Seijuuro menikmatinya, Ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Dan sebenarnya, Ia akhir-akhir ini semakin senang karna Ayahnya semakin sering mengajak ngobrol dirinya. Tanpa Ia sadari, sebelum memutar knop pintu kamarnya, Seijuuro tersenyum lega.

Entah apa yang harus Seijuuro hadapi besok: dengan masuknya Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai seorang perempuan. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, kapten dari tim basket Kuroko Tetsuya, dan sebagai seorang sahabat tentu saja Ia sedikit banyak ambil andil dalam kejadian ini. Dan Seijuuro kembali paham: jika Tetsuya tidak kembali menjadi lelaki, maka ada banyak kesempatan untuk menjadikannya pasangan hidupnya, kan?

 **To Be Continued**

 **GYAHAHAHA saya kembali lagi dengan membawa fanfic dengan ide yang nista. Ya, saya tau saya cuman banyakin tanggung jawab aja dengan ngebawa ff ini. Tapi saya tidak suka memendam, jadi ya saya tulis saja.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter ini kebanyakan dari sudut pandang Sei-** ** _kun_** **ya? Padahal yang jadi peran utamanya Tetsu-** ** _kun_** **. Hmmm aneh ya? Sebenarnya saya pengen bikin ini jadi prolog–tapi malah kepanjangan. Hehe** ** _gomenne_** **! Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?**


	2. C2 : The New Struggle!

.

.

.

 **Twister**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Twister milik saya sendiri dengan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari cerita cerita lain yang saya berikan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), Penulisan tidak benar, Inspirasi dadakan

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, As a Girl: The New Struggle!**

" _O-Okaa san_ cukup! A-Aku bisa sendiri!". Teriakan seorang anak perempuan sudah terdengar dari kamar Kuroko Tetsuya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Kuroko Misaki hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dari meja makan. Membiarkan kedua wanita itu dalam zona nya. Kalau tidak, bisa bisa Ia yang kena sasaran marah si malaikat biru.

Tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, Tetsuya-nya berarti sudah telat dengan jadwal janjinya bersama teman-temannya. Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang malah akan jadi rumit nantinya.

Misaki memberanikan diri mengetok pintu kamar anak lelakinya—salah, anak perempuannya maksudnya. "U-Um, sayang? Ini sudah jam enam. Satsuki dan Daiki pasti—"

"Aku tahu! Seandainya anakmu ini menurut saja denganku, tidak akan selama ini!"

Tuh kan.

Kena marah juga akhirnya.

 **BRAK**

Pintu bernuansa biru itu menjeblak terbuka dari dalam. Dan Tetsuya keluar hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Errrr, plus celana sekolahnya.

Misaki membulat melihat anaknya namun seketika merotasi bola matanya bosan. Rasanya ini sudah berkali kali terjadi dan bisakah berhenti? Terakhir kali malah Ia melihat Tetsuya tanpa apapun. Oke dia memakai celana dalam, tapi apa artinya? Saat itu adalah entah yang keberapa kali Tetsuya menolak memakai _bra_. Masuk akal memang, tapi tidak wajar juga kalau itu dibiarkan kan?

Tetsuna memandang kesal. "Ayahmu bisa khilaf kalau kau keluar begitu. Masuk!"

Ini lucu sekali, tapi sungguh! Melihat Tetsuya yang hampir menangis dengan pakaian seperti itu rasanya agak... Err—lupakan

Entahlah, tapi Misaki hanya kembali ke meja makan dan membiarkan kedua perempuan itu dalam zona nya lagi. "Lima belas menit lagi aku berangkat. Tetsuya, pastikan kau sudah berpakaian lengkap", ucapnya sambil menenggak kopi yang sudah setengah miliknya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ibunya sudah menjadi singa. Dan menurut Tetsuya, ibunya bisa disandingkan dengan Seijuurou yang sedang belang matanya. Sadis memang, tapi terlalu berharga untuk ditolak.

Eh?

.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Tetsuya sudah siap berangkat. Walau dengan wajah _pouting_ yang anehnya terlihat jelas. Biasanya mau _pouting_ bagaimanapun, anak dari Kuroko Misaki dan Tetsuna ini akan selalu terlihat datar. Ah, mungkinkah ini yang namanya pesona seorang wanita? Tolong, Tetsuna saja dibuat minder oleh Tetsuya—yang _notabane_ seorang perempuan dari lahir.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterashai_ "

.

"Tetsu- _kun_ —Ah! _Iaa_ , Tetsu- _chan_!"

Kuroko memasuki gerbang sekolahnya tepat jam setengah tujuh pagi. Bertanya kenapa sepagi itu? _Well_ , ada banyak hal yang harus Ia urus pagi ini. Salah satunya, barang yang dibawa wanita cantik berambut pink bernama Momoi Satsuki saat ini.

"Yo, Tetsu"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Aomine- _kun_ , Momoi- _san._ Maaf sudah membuat kalian datang sepagi ini". Kuroko memandang dua teman terbaiknya yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah musim dingin milik sekolahnya. Dan benak Tetsuya langsung melayang.

Ia melirik seragam Satsuki yang terdiri dari kemeja biru, _sweater_ putih, dasi biru tua, dan **rok pendek**.

 **Sekali lagi, rok pendek.**

Tolong, demi apapun Ia tak mau memakai benda itu.

Sudah cukup dengan _bra_ , kali ini Ia harus memakai **rok**?

" _Yappari_ seragammu yang lama akan terlihat kebesaran. Tetsu- _chan_ harus mengganti seragam. Ini, aku bawakan pesananmu. Pasti kebesaran, tapi masih bisa Tetsu- _chan_ pakai"

Tetsuya memandang lagi barang yang diberikan Satsuki pagi itu. Entah bagaimana Daiki dan Satsuki menggambarkan wajahnya kali ini. Seperti, gelisah?

" _Mou_! Tetsu- _chan_ tidak usah khawatir! Semuanya akan baik baik saja! Ayo ke toilet, sebelum anak anak yang lain datang!"

Dan Tetsuya tak bisa menolak sedikit pun tarikan Satsuki. Toilet? Maksudnya apakah toilet laki-laki?

Matanya membulat hebat ketika Satsuki membawanya kedalam toilet dengan ikon wanita itu. Selembut mungkin Ia melepaskan tangan Satsuki. "Momoi- _san_ , maaf jika kau lupa aku adalah laki laki. Seharusnya aku pergi ke toilet laki laki"

Satsuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " _Ano_ , Tetsu- _chan_. Aku tidak ingin Tetsu- _chan_ masuk ke toilet laki laki, lalu keluar memakai rok dan menjadi tontonan gratis. Apalagi kalau sampai err—di pegang pegang oleh mereka. Oh! Tidak akan kubiarkan"

Sekilas Tetsuya terkejut. Tidak salah memang, tapi dimana harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki kalau sampai hal seperti itu terjadi?

" _Iie_ ,Momoi- _san_ tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kenapa kenapa"

Tetsuya pun mengambil rok ditangan Momoi. Dan berhasil masuk ke toilet laki-laki jika sebuah tangan tidak menariknya kencang.

"Tetsuya, kau mau kemana?"

Ruby milik Seijuurou bertaut melirik ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya memandang sebentar dan kembali berbalik.

"Toilet, Akashi- _kun_ tidak lihat?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa ke toilet laki-laki?"

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_ aku lebih normal jika ke toilet perempuan?""

"Ya, tentu saja"

Tetsuya kesal setengah mati. Kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya masuk ke toilet perempuan? Walaupun tampilannya begini. Dalam hati Ia masih seorang laki-laki tulen!

"Maaf, aku tahu niat Akashi- _kun_ baik. Tapi aku tidak suka. Permisi"

 _Crap!_

Apa Ia membuatnya marah? Ya tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak marah, harga diri Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja Ia injak injak dengan menyuruhnya masuk ke toilet perempuan _instead of_ toilet laki-laki. Bagus, pagi yang cerah memang.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja didepan toilet. Bersama Daiki yang terang terangan melotot tajam setiap siswa yang ingin masuk toilet. Kegiatan itu sukses membuat siswa dan siswi yang datang pada jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit heran. Kenapa lagi dengan Akashi dan Aomine? Apa maksudnya menjaga toilet laki laki itu? Ini masih pagi dan yaampun seseorang hentikan tatapan mengerikan mereka itu!

Lima belas menit lagi berlalu. Kuroko Tetsuya belum juga menunjukkan diri. Apa jangan jangan Ia memakai _misdirection_ nya dan menghilang?

"Satsuki, coba kau cek ke dalam. Kami akan berjaga diluar. Ini terlalu lama hanya untuk mengganti pakaian"

Satsukipun dengan semangat masuk ke toilet itu. Membuat siswa yang melihatnya hampir saja berteriak jika tatapan itu tidak mencekat suara mereka.

Seijuurou mendengar tapak kaki halus dari dalam. Nampaknya Tetsuya siap keluar. Dan aura intimidasi miliknya semakin melebar. Daiki saja harus menyebut nama Tuhan demi tidak tumbang.

"Sudah jam segini. Dari pada kalian mencampuri urusan kami, lebih baik kalian pergi". Senyum manis nan palsu terkembang diwajah tampannya. Dan, ya tentu saja membuat kabur siswa dan siswi yang bertengger dilorong. Walaupun ada yang memekik semangat 'Kyaaaa! Akashi- _sama_ tersenyum kyaaaaa!' dan tidak lama pingsan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ kenapa masih disini?"

Suara halus dengan romansa bunga bunga terasa dari balik punggung Seijuurou dan Daiki. Tentu saja tidak dilewatkan oleh keduanya. "Tetsuya, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku perlu mempersiapkan mental"

Oh, dan benar saja. Seijuurou baru sadar ketika rok itu tertiup angin sedikit. Sedikit menampilkan pahanya yang mulus dan seputih susu. Tapi Seijuurou tidak seperti Daiki. Yang dengan lantangnya menyuarakan bendera perang terhadap Seijuurou. Lihat saja air liur nya yang menetes tidak sopan itu. Dan dengan polosnya, makhluk biru dengan eksistensi yang tiba tiba merebak bak permaisuri ini bersuara. "Aomine- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa tidur berdiri. Apalagi dengan air liur seperti itu" Yang sukses membuat Daiki kembali ke alam sadar

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku harus bagaimana?"

.

"Hah?"

Berpasang mata diruang guru beralih terhadap eksistensi biru dan merah yang dikenali sebagai anak murid mereka. "Akashi- _kun_ maaf. Mungkin telinga _sensei_ agak kurang sehat. Bisa diulangi apa yang terjadi terhadap Kuroko- _kun_?"

" _Sensei_ mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Kuroko Tetsuya berubah menjadi perempuan. Masih belum diketahui detail kejadiannya. Tapi saya akan mengerahkan tenaga saya untuk mencari tahu"

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, memainkan ujung rok yang tidak sadar malah membuat roknya terangkat sedikit. Sebelum gurunya menyadari hal itu, tangan Seijuurou sudah keburu menggenggam tangan Tetsuya dan menariknya kesamping. Tetsuya sempat kaget namun kemudian hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam Seijuurou.

"Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya—errr _kun_?"

"Ya". Tetsuya menjawab dengan sedikit parau.

Manik coklat tua dari gurunya tertutup kelopaknya. "Ini bukan April _fools_ kan?"

"Bukan"

Okay, bahasa nan santun, kalem dan bersahaja itu bukan milik orang lain selain Kuroko Tetsuya yang Ia kenal. Hanya saja entah kenapa suaranya bertambah feminin. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_ kau teman baiknya kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS, maaf saja jika aku menyerahkan ini kepadamu. Tapi aku percaya dengan laporanmu, akan kutunggu"

"Saya benar benar tidak keberatan". Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk berdiri. Lalu membungkuk sedikit menghadap gurunya. "Kami permisi dulu"

.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu gemetar seperti itu"

"T-Tapi Ak-Akashi- _kun_. A-Aku benar benar belum siap"

Seijuurou mengambil nafas pelan. Jika saja tidak disekolah, sudah dipastikan Seijuurou akan menyerang Tetsuya habis habisan. Aura nya yang malah entah kenapa terlihat lucu ini membuat Seijuurou semakin mempertanyakan imannya. Dasar mesum.

"Sudahlah, ada aku disini. Lagipula, bukankah kemarin Tetsuya juga yang bilang sudah siap?"

Kali ini Seijuurou membalik tubuh Tetsuya, menangkup dagu milik remaja itu dan kemudian menatap iris Tetsuya intens. "Tatap aku. Percayalah semuanya baik baik saja"

Wajah mereka tidak lebih jauh dari lima sentimeter. Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa mengelak? Lagi pula, tindakan Seijuurou ini malah membuatnya jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. "A-Akashi—"

"HAHA! KEJAR AKU, DASAR KISE BODOH!"

BRAAKKK—

Pintu kelas sukses terbuka lebar, begitu pula seringaian Daiki yang sedang bermain kejar kejar dengan Ryouta. Pintu yang terbuka berhasil juga menampakkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou—yang errr, masih dengan kondisi seperti tadi.

"KYAAAA!"

"AKASHI- _SAMAAA_!"

"SIAPA DIA?!"

"AKASHI- _SAMAAA_! TIDAAAK!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Halooo! Selamat hari senin lagi semuanya! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Silahkan yang merasa kurang jangan sungkan untuk bilang ya! Untuk beberapa chapter selanjutnya masih akan berpusat pada ke** ** _baru_** **an Tetsuya menjadi seorang perempuan. Jangan bosan dulu ya! Untuk Seijuurou** ** _side_** **nya akan kubuat beberapa chapter kedepan. So sabar ya hehe. Udah banyak hutang juga nih sama** ** _readers_** **sekalian. Jadi malu.**

 **Disini Author sampaikan, bahwa perubahan Tetsuya menjadi seorang perempuan adalah karna Tuhan. Jadi, demi membalas cinta Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun dirubah menjadi perempuan! Haha. Masih ingat kalimat Seijuurou kan? "** ** _I am absolute_** **"**

 ** _Jaa_** **sekian untuk chapter ini! Sekali lagi ditunggu** ** _review_** **nya ya! Bagi yang menunggu ff saya yang lain mohon bersabar ya:") saya update satu satu:")**

 **See you next chapter!**

 ** _Reply for reviews on previous chapter-_**

 ** _Akashi Yukina-san: wah benarkah? Aku malah belum pernah nemu doujin seperti ini. Wkwk kali ini Tetsuya berubah menjadi perempuan karna kehendak Tuhan wkwk. Maaf kalau plotnya murahan:"_**

 ** _AomineHikari-san: sudah diupdate yaa! Wah terima kasih atas koreksinya! Sebenarnya, didalam ms word sudah saya pisahkan. Tapi ternyata didalam copy-an ff nya tidak terbaca._**

 ** _Nakamoto Yuu Na-san: bingung ya? Maaf ya, sudah author jelaskan di atas ya: ) semoga membantu!_**

 ** _Nanas RabbitFox-san: wahaha kita lihat saja kedepannya ya! Apakah Cuya menjadi perempuan selamanya, atau kembali berubah menjadi laki laki? XD terima kasih!_**

 ** _Mxyunz-san: wah iya iya? Aku malah belum pernah baca doujin yang begini wkwk XD. Kuroko laki-laki atau perempuan kalau author sih masih sama saja. Asal yang jadi suaminya Akashi, author rela XD terima kasih!_**

 **Terima kasih dan** ** _special thanks for:_**

 ** _mxyunz, hikarusherizawa, , ShirShira, Seventyone Square, Nanas RabbitFox, Nakamoto Yuu Na, Akashi Yukina, Akashi Ryuuna, 9k16, hozukii06, evelynedogawa, cipta wijaya, ZENny Park, Lisette Lykouleon, ChintyaRosita, , AomineHikari, Akiko Daisy._**


	3. C3 : The Messy Day

.

.

.

 **Twister**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Twister milik saya sendiri dengan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari cerita cerita lain yang saya berikan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), Penulisan tidak benar, Inspirasi dadakan

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, As a Girl: The Messy Day**

 _Chaos_.

Kelas tadi benar-benar _chaos_. Selain gadis-gadis yang menghimpitnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Lelaki yang memandangnya tidak percaya sekaligus merendahkan. Belum lagi _Kisedai_ yang—ah entahlah.

Ia lelah. Kuroko Tetsuya lelah. Baru sehari masuk sekolah, tapi rasanya seperti marathon setiap detiknya.

"Tetsu- _chan_ ". Gadis bersurai pink disebelahnya memanggilnya. Menyadarkannya yang sempat melamun. Cuaca hari ini mendung, atap sekolah menjadi sejuk dan cocok untuk merenung seperti ini.

"Momoi- _san_ , aku lebih senang kau menyebutku dengan _suffix -kun_ "

Kuroko masih belum mengalihkan pandang dari hamparan lapangan sekolah dibawahnya. Ia melihat anak anak berlalu lalang kesana kemari mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. "Satsuki, Tetsu. Duduk sini, ayo makan"

Dibelakangnya duduk berjejer dengan manis kepala berbeda warna. Masing-masing membawa bekal. Terkecuali Murasakibara yang juga membawa _snack-chin_ nya.

Tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak lapar. Ia lebih suka berdiri dipinggir pagar, melipat tangannya diatas sana, dan melihat kearah manapun yang Ia suka.

Ia butuh istirahat. Dan diam adalah salah satunya.

"Kalian makan saja. Aku tidak lapar"

"Kuro- _chin_ bisa kenyang walaupun tidak makan? _Sugoi_ ". Ya, bisa kalian tebaklah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _titan_ berupa wujud Murasakibara.

Berikutnya tidak ada bantahan yang terdengar. Momoi sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Akhirnya Ia bisa kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap waktu istirahatnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kuroko masih betah pada tempatnya. Kicauan ribut dari kepala pelangi dibelakangnya pun tak mengganggu acara diam nya. Bahkan tatapan Akashi yang serasa menusuk dibalik punggungnya tak bisa mengganggu dirinya.

Ia terlihat rapuh dari belakang.

Akashi bangkit berdiri sambil melepas jasnya. Kuroko hanya memakai _sweater_ tipis sekolah selain kemeja kebesaran miliknya yang belum diganti. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dan Akashi akan berhasil menyampirkan jas nya dipundak mungil milik Kuroko.

 _WUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Angin kencang datang tiba tiba beserta hawa dingin. Akashi melotot. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise mengerjap ngerjap tak percaya, selain kemasukan debu. Midorima mendapat pemandangan paling bersih. Terima kasih atas kacamatanya. Momoi dengan sigap menutup roknya yang tertiup angin, sebuah refleks seorang wanita yang….

Belum dipunyai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Rok pendek belakang milik Kuroko tersingkap keatas, terhenti karna bersentuhan dengan _sweater_ miliknya. Sukses memperlihatkan celana dalam putih mulus tanpa cela. Belum lagi bentuknya yang errr—lupakan.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum tersadar. Masih tidak bergeming dari acara istirahatnya.

Insting Akashi bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berbahaya. Ia mengambil langkah besar, mengikat jas miliknya di pinggang kecil milik Kuroko. Kegiatan itu, sukses membuat Kuroko mengubah haluan kepala.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya, perhatikan angin dan rokmu"

"Eh?". Kuroko masih mengerjap tidak paham. Akashi berbalik menuju kepala pelangi, pemandangan yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat kesabarannya hampir habis. Momoi membulatkan mulutnya. Aomine, Kise dan Midorima wajahnya memerah hebat. Murasakibara hanya diam walau sedikit tersipu.

Mata Akashi mengerling tajam. Atmosfir diudara tiba-tiba mencekam. Langit tiba tiba gelap. "Lupakan hal yang tadi atau neraka menunggu kalian"

Kuroko hanya memperhatikan roknya dan berpandangan diantara Akashi dan kawan-kawannya.

Tunggu, angin? Rok? Apakah…?

"Akashi- _kun_ ". Kuroko memberanikan diri bersuara. "Apa… yang terjadi… pada rok ini?"

"Tersingkap, Tetsuya. Makanya aku bilang perhatikan angin dan rokmu. Seperti Satsuki."

 _BLUSH!_

"AKASHI- _KUN NO BAKA!_ "

—

Mencekam. Kelas 2-A terasa mencekam dari arah mana saja.

Kelas ini yang awalnya _chaos_ , setelah kedatangan _Kisedai_ yang wajahnya sulit diartikan. Belum lagi pipi Akashi yang terlihat seperti bekas tamparan, merubah suasana kelas menjadi diam dan mencekam.

Akashi pundung bersuara. Ia memilih berpindah tempat duduk persis dibelakang Kuroko Tetsuya yang melipat wajahnya kesal. Tangan Akashi berlipat didepan dada. Matanya mengkilap siap untuk menerkam siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

Kuroko bergerak kesana kemari, benar benar tidak bisa konsentrasi karna tatapan Akashi dari belakang. Oke, Ia merasa bersalah pada seluruh kelas karna sudah membuat Akashi mengeluarkan aura seperti ini. Tapi Ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karna telah menamparnya. Ia kesal setengah mati.

Walaupun jas Akashi masih terlilit dipinggangnya dan sekarang malah Ia duduki, Ia tidak perduli.

Secarik kertas yang diremas remas sampai pada mejanya. Kuroko mencari sumber dan ternyata Momoi lah yang mengiriminya pesan. Gadis yang duduknya terpaut jauh itu memberi isyarat agar membaca kertasnya. Kurokopun dengan malas membukanya.

' _Akashi-kun tidak salah kok Tetsu-kun, Ia hanya mencoba melindungi mu dari tatapan Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin dan Mukkun. Niatnya baik kok, lihat saja jas nya terlilit di pinggangmu 'kan?_ '

Kira-kira seperti itu isinya.

Kuroko kembali melirik Momoi yang masih setia menunggu balasannya. Karna malas menulis akhirnya Ia hanya memberikan gestur ' _Kalau itupun aku tahu_ '. Dan Momoi hanya mendesah pasrah. Masih dilihatnya gadis itu beberapa kali menjambak rambut Aomine karna merasa bersalah.

Kuroko akhirnya berniat meminta maaf. Sepulang sekolah, Ia janji.

Tapi tatapan Akashi sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah. Ia menggeser kekanan dan kekiri tempat duduknya beserta meja. Mengalihkan pandang menuju jendela. Memajukan kursinya. Berpura pura pensil terjatuh. Mengibas ngibas rambut kepanasan. Dan yang lain lainnya.

Tunggu, kenapa tubuhnya terasa aneh?

Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada yang bertambah longgar. Tapi masa bodoh. Ia tidak kuat kalau harus berlama-lama ditatap dari belakang seperti ini. Kelasnya baru berakhir sejam lagi, dan itu sama saja dengan neraka duniawi!

Lagi-lagi Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Diarea tali _bra_ nya…. Kenapa terasa longgar?

Tunggu dulu, benar benar longgar!

Kuroko diam diam menyelipkan tangannya dibalik rambut panjangnya dibelakang. Ia meraba raba punggungnya. Tunggu, kenapa pengaitnya yang seharusnya menonjol itu tidak ada?!

Kuroko panik luar biasa.

' _L-Le-Lepas! Pe-pengaitnya lepas! Bagaimana ini?!_ '

Ia melirik Momoi yang entah kenapa terlihat ketakutan setelah berinteraksi dengannya tadi. Sekilas Ia melirik Akashi yang masih menatapnya lalu bergantian dengan Momoi. Sial! Momoi sudah tidak berani berbicara dengannya. Dan ini semua berkat Akashi. Bagus.

Kuroko berusaha menenangkan diri.

' _Tenang, selama masih belum ada yang tahu. Aku harus bersikap biasa saja_ '

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

 _Sialan._

"T-Tidak ada apa apa, Akashi- _kun_ "

"Sepulang ini jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau bicara"

" _A-Ano_ , tapi aku—"

"Batalkan."

"Eh?"

"Apapun jadwalmu sepulang ini, batalkan."

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Ia harus berpikir jernih. Harus.

 ** _SKIP TIME, SATU JAM KEMUDIAN_**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, namun guru paruh baya itu belum keluar dari kelas dan Kuroko semakin gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak sama sekali. Dan sedari tadi, Akashi tidak sedikitpun menurunkan aura mencekamnya. Apa Ia segitu marahnya?

Kuroko baru saja melirik Momoi hendak meminta bantuan, namun yang bersangkutan malah sudah keluar kelas sambil menarik Aomine. Mata Kuroko membulat. Dengan sigap, Ia memasukkan seluruh barangnya yang tercecer diatas meja akibat gelisah sepanjang pelajaran. Tidak perduli lagi pensil sudah masuk tas atau belum, yang penting buku catatan tidak ketinggalan.

Melihat gerak gerik Kuroko yang seperti orang hendak kabur, Akashi menautkan alis. "Tetsuya, kenapa?"

Kuroko berjengit sebentar lalu kembali sadar. Akashi masih melipat tangan sampai sadar ketika Kuroko tidak lagi dihadapannya. Sial, _misdirection_ benar-benar bekerja disaat seperti ini.

Akashi mengambil langkah lebar keluar dari kelas. Benar saja, Ia melihat Kuroko berjalan cepat sambil sesekali berhenti lalu merapikan bajunya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi tentu saja Ia tidak bisa diam saja. "Tetsuya, berhenti!"

Teriakannya menggema didalam koridor yang ribut. Kuroko terlihat berhenti lalu melirik kebelakang, hanya mendapatkan Akashi yang berjalan santai kearahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa bicara pada saat seperti ini! Ia harus bertemu Momoi!

Kuroko kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih cepat namun lebih hati hati. Ia mencengkram ujung _sweater_ agar tak ikut naik pada saat dirinya berjalan cepat. Mampus, letak _bra_ nya kini sudah tak karuan. Tidak heran orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Kenapa _misdirection_ nya tidak bekerja saat ini?!

Akashi terkejut ketika Kuroko kembali berbalik dan berjalan lebih cepat. "Tetsuya! Sudah kubilang berhenti!"

Oke, Ia pada pucuk amarahnya sekarang. Mau main main rupanya. Ini lantai tiga dan Kuroko ingin main _cat and dog_ dengannya? Baiklah!

Akashi melebarkan langkahnya. Kuroko sudah menuruni tangga.

"Sial! Tetsuya kubilang berhenti!"

Dan kali ini Akashi tengah berlari dikoridor. Mau tak mau, Kuroko juga ikut berlari.

Kuroko sampai pada lantai satu dengan terengah engah. Akhirnya Ia menemukan Momoi yang masih menyeret Aomine dengan langkah yang besar. "Momoi- _san_!"

Ia berteriak sekencang yang Ia bisa.

 _Drap drap drap_

"Tetsuya!"

Mati! Akashi sudah berada diujung tangga. Mau tak mau Kuroko berlari lagi. Kali ini dengan terang terangan Ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "M-Momoi- _san_!"

"T-T-T-Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya!"

"A-A-A-A-A-Akashi- _kun_?!"

"Momoi- _san_!"

Sial, kenapa mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran seperti itu?!

Momoi merinding melihat Akashi dibelakangnya yang mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh. Refleks Ia kembali menarik tangan Aomine dan malah ikut berlari. "D-D-Dai- _chan_ LARIIIII!"

"KE-KENAPA AKU IKUT JUGA? OI SATSUKI BERHENTI MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU!"

"MOMOI- _SAN!_ "

"TETSUYAAAA!"

"HUWAAA!"

Dan entah kenapa. Sore itu halaman Teiko _chuugakou_ disuguhi permainan aneh diantara Momoi yang menjambak Aomine, Kuroko yang berlari sambil menyilang tangan didepan dada. Rasanya sikapnya itu seperti melindungi diri dari… Akashi?!

 ** _Dilain tempat_**

Melihat kejadian aneh semenjak Akashi keluar dari ruangan. Akhirnya murid kelas sepakat untuk melihat kejadian diluar sana yang menampilkan hal unik—namun berbahaya yang sedang dilakukan empat kepala warna warni.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa _ssu_?"

"Bodoh, mana aku tahu. Aku juga tidak peduli _nodayo_ "

"Mido _chin_ , punya cemilan tidak?"

Seketika murid berpandangan pada ketiga manusia yang dianggap bagian dari _chaos_ nya halaman itu sekarang. "Kalian, tidak ikut main dengan mereka? Rasanya, 'anehnya' kurang kalau kalian tidak ikut"

"HEEEEEEHHH?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **HAHAHAHA NISTA YAAMPUN**

 **Saya puas disini bikin Kuroko nista dan menderita(Kuroko: Hidoi, kau dipecat jadi author). Tidak apalah bikin Kuroko sedikit OOC, kalau Sei-kunnya saya jujur tidak tahu OOC atau tidak. Haha sepertinya semua orang OOC. YAAAYY HAPPY OOC/ditabok/**

 **Ehem, jadi penulisan ff ini diantara jadwal saya yang masih belum terlalu padat karna baru minggu pertama kuliah lagi. Jadi saya sempet-sempetin. Semoga kedepannya saya bisa terus update tanpa waktu yang lama ya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk pembaca, review, follow dan favoritenya. Tindakan kalian begitu berharga. Muah**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya!**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


	4. C4 : The Game I Started? Or Not?

"Akashi- _kun_ , kita jadi tontonan seluruh sekolah"

Lirihan Kuroko terasa begitu berat sebab hidungnya terasa mampet secara tiba-tiba. Kepalanya jadi agak sedikit pusing. Tapi katanya, kalau darahmu mengalir sampai ke otak, kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dan satu hal yang Kuroko tau: hal itu tak selalu terjadi dan benar adanya.

"Abaikan saja. Biasanya juga kau tidak begitu peduli kan."

"Akashi- _kun_ , tidak berat?"

"Tidak juga. Sepertinya karna tubuhmu berubah, bobotmu juga semakin berkurang"

Kuroko mendengus. Lagi-lagi harga dirinya diinjak oleh Akashi tampan satu ini. _Begini begini_ jiwa Tetsuya itu masih utuh laki-laki! Dan laki-laki mana yang senang dibilang berbobot ringan seperti tadi?

 _Dasar Akashi-_ kun _tukang menghalalkan segala cara_ , batinnya sambil menoel-noel kepala belakang Seijuro yang malah dibalas dengan semakin eratnya lingkar tangan kekar nya dipinggul Tetsuya.

"Aku janji tidak kabur lagi. Serius."

"Ya, aku percaya Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku"

"Kau ini, coba nikmati saja tumpangan gratismu."

"Mana bisa aku menikmatinya?, Akashi- _kun_ ―"

"Sudah, kau diam saja." _puk puk_

"Akashi- _kun_! Jangan tepuk-tepuk pantatku!"

"Salah sendiri pantatmu dekat-dekat denganku" _puk puk_

"Itu karna Akashi- _kun_ menggendongku seperti sekarung kentang begini! AKASHI- _KUN_ HENTIKAN MENEPUK NEPUK PANTATKU!"

Sepertinya, seorang Akashi Seijuro punya hobi baru selain menunggang kuda: menepuk nepuk pantat empuk punya Tetsuya.

.

 **Twister**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

An original **AkaKuro** fanfiction written by Akari Hanaa

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), Penulisan tidak benar, Inspirasi dadakan

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, As a Girl: The Game I Started? Or not?**

Kelas bukanlah tempat yang diidam idamkan Tetsuya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dengan kehadiran _cowok bishie_ bermahkota merah yang memikat itu pasti berada paling tidak tiga meter jauhnya darinya. Tetsuya perlu tempat yang lebih tentram, aman, damai dan sejahtera. Sebut saja perpustakaan misalnya.

Ah, Tetsuya rindu tempat itu. Terhitung tiga hari sudah Tetsuya tidak mampir. Tetsuya memang benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa perpustaakan. _Tuhkan,_ menyebutkan namanya saja Tetsuya sudah geli untuk melenggang pantat kesana.

 _Kalau bukan karna sekelas dengan Akashi-_ kun _yang punya mata dikepala belakangnya, Tetsuya pasti lebih gampang untuk melarikan diri dari kelasnya_.

Jujur saja, waktu kelas satu dulu sebelum Ia sekelas dengan si Emperor mesum itu, hidup Tetsuya selama disekolah lebih banyak digunakan untuk membolos.

 _Lagipula, aku cuman membolos ke perpustakaan dan membaca disana. Apa bedanya dengan dikelas?_ , sanggahnya jika makhluk paling _buluk_ seentaro sekolah(baca: Aomine- _kun_ ) mulai menceramahinya layaknya seorang mama.

Tetsuya yang bosan memandang lapangan dari jendela. Samar-samar Tetsuya mendengar Akashi- _kun_ sedang membaca dengan kalimat fasih Bahasa _eigo_ didepan sana. _And god…_ saking perginya kewarasan dari kehidupan Tetsuya, Ia sampai lupa kalau sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim semi.

Membayangkan pohon sakura besar didepan rumahnya berbunga saja, sudah membuat hati Tetsuya berbunga-bunga. Apalagi kalau Ia dan keluarga nya bisa menikmati sakura dengan minum teh Bersama dibawahnya? Ah Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar.

"-su, Tetsu!"

Seperti ditarik ke dunia nya, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandang dari jendela. Dan menemukan segerombol manusia dengan rambut warna warni dan kerap di cap sebagai _kisedai_ sudah mengelilingi mejanya. Bahkan Akashi- _kun_ juga sudah membalik kurisnya dan menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

Tetsuya melamun seberapa lama memangnya?

"Kelasnya sudah selesai?", Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Sudah dari tadi, kau kenapa? Sakit? Sampai melamun begitu". Si _dark skin_ mulai mempraktekan sifat ke-Ibu-annya yang anehnya, hanya berlaku untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak sakit sama sekali Aomine- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah bertanya"

"Daripada melamun manyun-manyun cantik gitu, lebih baik kita ke kantin"

"Siapa yang cantik?"

"Tetsu-lah, siapa lagi?"

"Jangan bikin kesal _deh_ , Aomine- _kun_ "

"Kalau _gak_ mau dibilang cantik, Yasudah. Imut saja bagaimana?"

" _hoek_ "

" _hoek_ ". Acara _pura-pura muntah Tetsuya_ ternyata disponsori oleh seluruh warga rambut warna-warni. Hebatnya lagi, Akashi- _sama_ ikut juga dalam momen ini. Tetsuya saja sampai hampir ternganga.

"Kalian kenapa? Hamil?"

"Otakmu ituloh yang hamil, Ahomine _chhi_ "

"Dimana mana hamil itu di perut, dasar kuning bau. Begitu saja tidak tahu"

"Yang bau itu Aomine _chhi_! Makanya mandi pakai sabun manusia _-ssu_ , jangan mandi dengan sabun untuk sapi!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa? Memangnya salah?!"

"Menurutmu?! Dasar pirang sok kecantikan"

"Hah?! Kurang ajar kau _gangguro_ nyasar"!

"Dasar make up tebal"

"Ahomine Dakian!"

Dan yah, terjadilah acara lempar-lemparan buku yang hampir-hampir sudah seperti upacara di senin pagi: wajib bagi sang duo kopi-susu.

"Kalian ini berisik- _nodayo_. Sekali saja tidak absurd bisa tidak?". Mata tajam dan aura keras yang dikeluarkannya sungguh akan selalu membuat orang-orang takut. Kalau kata siswa-siswi satu sekolah, jika Akashi Seijuro adalah pemimpinnya, menusia yang identik dengan surai hijau alias Midorima Shintaro adalah wakilnya.

Sama-sama bejat, sama-sama jahat, dan berwajah seram.

Tapi beda Seijuro, beda Shintaro. Meski inisial nama mereka sama-sama diawali huruf S dan diakhiri dengan O. Seijuro sudah dipastikan tidak akan membawa barang-barang aneh bersamanya(kalau gunting nya tidak diikut sertakan ya). Seperti halnya harini.

Shintaro terkenal dengan kecintaan dan kesetiaan nya pada acara televisi zodiak _Oha-asa_. Siaran TV yang pagi sekali ditayangkan itu tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh Shintaro. Dan apapun _Lucky Item_ yang disebut _Oha-asa_ sebagai penangkal kesialan bagi sang zodiak cancer, akan dibawanya dengan senang hati.

Dan bertenggerlah dengan manis boneka Barbie berambut pirang panjang ditangannya yang diperban. Dengan gaun pink dengan _glitter-glitter_ disetiap sudut kainnya bisa membuat yang melihat sakit mata.

Dan itulah kenapa: _Semarah-marahnya Midorima Shintaro, orang hanya akan tertawa apalagi setelah melihat Lucky Itemnya_.

Dan tentu saja itu hanya berlaku jika Ia membawa _Lucky Item_ kelewat absurd seperti itu. Lain cerita lagi kalau Ia membawa _Lucky Item_ malapetaka seperti _Chainsaw_ , pedang samurai, tombak ikan dan barang barang aneh yang kelewat bahaya jika dibawa kemana-mana.

Jika seperti itu, Seijurou akan berpangkat dari setan menjadi iblis untuk menakut-nakuti Shintaro agar Ia tak membawa benda-benda laknat itu masuk kedalam sekolah.

Bisa berbahaya untuk Tetsuya-nya kan?

 _Halah, modus mu mas mas._

Kembali lagi ke pasangan kombi duo kopi-susu yang hanya melirik Midorima sebentar, kemudian kembali bertengkar layaknya Midorima hanya serangga lewat.

 _Kalau saja yang kubawa adalah pedang peninggalan sejarah Shinsengumi berupa pedang Izuminokami Kanesada, kepala kalian sudah meninggalkan tubuh kalian dari tadi._

Oi, itu aset negara, Midorima.

Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya, daripada buang-buang waktu disini, mending ke perpus saja. Batinnya.

Belum juga setengah berdiri, manik heterokrom Akashi mengkilat. "Mau kemana, Tetsuya?"

 _Hah,_ sulit sekali kabur dari singa jantan ini. Instingnya luar biasa tajam seperti seorang suami yang sedang menjaga istrinya yang sedang hamil tua.

"Mau ke perpus, Akashi- _kun_ ", sekenanya menjawab pertanyaan. Tetsuya mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Diikuti Akashi, tentu saja.

"Akashi- _kun_ ngapain?"

"Jalan"

"Tau, tapi mau kemana?"

"Perpus lah, Tetsuya kan mau ke perpus"

"Tidak kekantin dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak lapar"

 _Growl_

Kuroko berhenti, Akashi juga berhenti. Kuroko menatap Akashi, tapi Akashi malah berpaling.

Menampik kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi, Akashi dengan cepat berbalik lagi menuju Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Tetsuya, tadi itu bukan peru―"

"Akashi- _kun_ ", potongnya.

"Yang tadi itu kelewat nyaring kalau sedang di perpustakaan. Daripada malu sendiri, lebih baik Akashi- _kun_ makan saja dengan teman-teman", dan dengan watadosnya. Tetsuya meninggalkan Akashi dikoridor sekolah. Dengan wajah menahan malu, tapi juga tidak bisa dibohongi kalau Ia kelaparan.

Seijuro memang tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Menenggak susu saja tidak sempat, apalagi sarapan. Salahkan mimpinya dengan Tetsuya tadi malam terlalu _asik_ , sampai-sampai seorang Akashi Seijuro harus bangun terlambat dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa juga, takut kalau Tetsuya sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

Ketika bersyukur Tetsuya masih belum berangkat, si makhluk _baby blue_ itu malah mau main _cat and dog_ dipagi hari bersamanya. Dengan perut kosong akhirnya mau tidak mau (tapi Seijuro suka) aksi kejar-kejar an dipagi hari harus dilakoninya Bersama sang gebetan. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Akashi harus menggendong Tetsuya bak sekarung kentang diatas pundaknya.

Bersyukur juga Tetsuya sekarang memakai _legging_ hitam tebal dibawah roknya, demi menghindari kejadian semalam terjadi lagi. Akashi semakin leluasa menggendongnya.

 _Bodo amat sama tatapan tetangga, bodo amat juga ketika sampai sekolah para fans nya menggila sampai ada yang masuk UKS karna terkejut betapa beruntungnya Kuroko Tetsuya._

Yah, lain cerita kalau Tetsuya paham dengan kode-kode yang selama ini kau tebar-tebar padanya, Akashi- _kun_.

"Loh, Akashi _chhi_ tidak jadi ke perpus dengan Kuroko _chhi_ _ssu_?"

Dan Akashi mati-matian tidak membotaki Kise Ryota dengan gunting keramatnya.

 _Haaah, surga._

Tetsuya merasa tidak perlu mati untuk melihat isinya surga bagaimana. Cukup datang ke perpustakan dijam makan siang. Dimana tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membaca.

Disapanya seorang siswi yang tengah piket siang ini sebelum berlanjut menuju keperpustakaan yang lebih dalam. Meninggalkan sang siswi piket yang terheran-heran.

 _A,b,c, ah ini dia._

Rak dengan tumpukan buku yang agak berdebu dilemari nomer empat itu kali ini menjadi jajahan Tetsuya. Jari jemarinya menyusuri setiap punggung buku demi menemukan judul yang pas.

Kadang kepalanya sedikit ditelengkan demi membaca judul. Dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah buku dirak paling tengah. Membaca sinopsisnya sebentar, kemudian membawa buku itu kesatu bangku kosong dekat dengan jendela yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan basket.

 _Ah, basket_.

 _Aku harus membuat sebuah keputusan_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo! Semoga masih ingat dengan cerita ini ya! *hugs*


End file.
